


The last ride of Bonnie and Clyde

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Mickey and Ian are bonnie and Clyde!





	The last ride of Bonnie and Clyde

[ ](https://ibb.co/gYddNR)  
[upload pic](https://imgbb.com/)

Mickey and Ian's relationship has been one for the history books. They have an unbreakable bond for each other. True love, great sex, and unwavering trust in each other. They're sexy, and crass, they are ruthless and passionate. And they we're about to go out; on a heist.

 

Ian was getting dressed linking a gold Rolex onto his wrist "it's beautiful baby" he murmured kissing Mickey as he walked past "only the best for you" Mickey reminded him, tossing his coat on, popping the collar up. "Are the guns ready?" Ian asked, knowing they we're but always the one who wanted to be prepared. "Already in the Fuckin' trunk" Mickey assured "now come on don't know why year gettin' all dolled up this ain't a date"

"I like to think it is, yer taking me out, I look good, they'll be a little theatrics and you'll get me somethin' nice kinda sounds like a date"

They pulled up to the parking lot of the pharmacy,

"love you Incase I die" Ian gave Mickey a quick peak on the lips "Love you even if we don't"

 

 

Ian nodded and went to the trunk and pulled out a rifle for himself and a revolver for Mickey; he always was one to have more of a flare.Mick gave a side smile "Ready.”

Together hand in hand they entered the pharmacy. Mickey lifted his hand into the air firing the gun.  Ian announced “Attention! This is a robbery!”

***

Sometimes when they do a job, like this one, the sheer enjoyment gets them high. The drugs and the money they just tossed into the back seat, that was a bonus. Mickey drove the getaway car, mostly because he's a bit of a control freak, but mostly because Ian had a bit of a ritual after a robbery.

Ian reached over and slowly running his hand along Mickey's thigh, being a tease like always. Hai hands are quick, not only is he a good pickpocketer, he's also slick at getting Mick's pants undone. settling his hand on Mickey's already throbbing cock. Ian started sucking on Mickey's dick.

Mickey hold tight to the stearing wheel with his left hand, while his right hands gets tangles into Ian's red mane, pushing him closer. Ian softly groaned in excitement.

Mickey's eyes are fixed on the road,  His tongue flicks over his top lip before glancing down at Ian "Fuck, that feels good,"

Ian bobbed his head, sucked, slurped, hummed, and took all of Mick into his mouth, not being bothered by the hairs tickling his nose.

Shooting his load into Ian's mouth. Ian licked up every last bit. Loving each second of it. Finally Ian sat up, looking at Mickey with want in his eyes. His own cock still throbbing in his pants begging to be let out  "Please Mick... I need.."  
"I know what you need Baby." Mickey took his eyes off the road to glance at him.

The engine barely stopped as Ian jumps out of the door. Meeting Mickey near the tree they parked next to. Pushing him against the hard bark "turn over" Ian command

"So demanding." Mickey teased as he slowly lowered his pants. " _Fuck_." Ian panted

"You're a thrill-seeker, even after what we just pulled?" mickey grunted, causing Ian to fuck him faster.

***

Mickey lit his cigarette, letting it perch precariously on his lips "I got another job for us" he informed Ian. "Bank job, we do this, we're set" he explained. "Banks are high risk" Ian warned not saying no to the opportunity "ok, but we don't kill anyone" Ian started laying his ground rules "fuck, why not?" Mickey asked "what the fuck you think the guns are for?"

"They ain't for killing innocent people, I got no Fucking problem taking their money but we don't kill them" mickey sighed agreeing he wouldn't kill anyone, and would only shot them if they shot at him.

  
They'd been doing jobs for months, but the cops were closing in, the news was getting too loud, they had to get in there, grab all the cash they could and ride off into the wind. Try to lay low for a bit.

There's no time to be neat, they bust in, demand the money, and shove it into bags. Ian kept an eye on the clerks and customers, making sure nobody makes any sudden movements, so Mickey wouldn't shoot them.

There are no sirens yet. But there's no time to get more they've timed this out and they are already behind schedule.

  
The bank’s alarm screams out behind them as Ian started shooting at the doors to deter anyone from immediately following them. Mick threw the money in the backseat, throwing his jack over it, obviously to cover it bit to also give him a greater range of movement.

They only just get out of the parking lot when blue lights fill their mirrors, "mick--"

"I see 'em." He interjected putting his foot harder on the pedal.

Shots were being fired Ian ducking his head, his heart pounding, "what the fuck are you doing?" He yelled as Mickey turned down a dead end path "they want a fucking shoot out I'll give 'em one" he growled "sorry, I know I said I wouldn't shoot anyone..."

"Mickey I lo--"

"Shut up don't say it, we're gonna be fine" Mickey assured Ian pulling tightly on the wheel spinning the car sideways. He shooed Ian out the passenger door and followed him leaning the Tommy gun on the rolled down window aiming it at the only way in waiting for the blue lights to catch up with them.

Soon the sounds of gunfire were all Ian could ear, he was a good shot but he had no desire to kill anyone, until heard the sound of a bullet hitting skin

The first bullet to hit them entered Mickey's body right in his shoulder. "Fuck" he cursed loudly  hot fire spreading from the wound down his arm.

Ian shot his gun rapidly hearing Mickey in pain. Knowing he at least wounded some on the other side as he heard gunshots lessen

But not enough for the second bullet entered his chest, the sound of the gun going off echoing through his mind,  He barely felt the bullet; his whole body was inflamed in pain already, making it impossible for him to stay on his feet. He fell to his knees, warm blood seeping through his fingers. "Mi--Mic" he could barely breathe

"I love you, even as I die"  he coughed blood coming down his lips.

Ian's last words sent Mickey into a rage taking out two more cops out before he too was shot down falling next to Ian ,he can feel the bullet but it doesn't hurt as much as his realization his dying and he didn't tell Ian he loved him too. Ian died without hearing it one last time.

And that thought kills him before the bullet does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Mickey and Ian as other historical people hope you like it!!


End file.
